Teach Me How to Live
by PatronizedSolidier001
Summary: Rex meets a new girl who happens to be the new agent in Providence and his new partner. This girl, for some reason, has the social skills of a rock. It s up to Rex to teach her how to act like a normal teenager and at the same time keeping her out of trouble.
1. Getting My Life Back on Track

**Teach Me How to Live**

** Chapter 1: Getting My Life on Track**

In a dark room only lit up by three candles, a figure of a young girl sat on the cold metal floor, hunched down. She was sitting down, contemplating on her fate. Her hands were cuffed to the wall and the floor had a pool of blood. The girl's breathing was calm and steady.

A creaking sound came from across the room. Sunlight flooded into the dark space. The girl looked to see a man with long dark brown hair tied into a low ponytail walk into the cell. "Time to get up, Skuoro. Someone's hear to see you, child." The man said to her. The girl addressed as Skuoro looked up at him. Her face had spots of dried blood, her bangs almost covering her eyes and her long black hair was slightly messy.

"Is someone here to buy me, Xul?" She asked him. The man, Xul knelled next to her and starts removing her cuffs. "I don't know but right now, let's get you cleaned up." Xul answered her and helped her to her feet. He lead her out of the cell.

* * *

At another room, a group of people were waiting for something. Two people entered the room. A man wearing a green suit and black sunglasses and a teenage boy wearing a red orange jacket and orange googles on top of his head. "Why are we hear again?" Asked the teen. "We're here because White wants us to survey this new 'weapon' they're trading." The man answered him. "Weapon?" He asked again. The man didn't answer and kept on walking through the crowd. They came to the balcony overlooking a large space. The walls below were stained with blood and had a bones scattered all over the floor.

The crowd clapped as a bald man with pale peach skin and bright pink eyes entered the room. They stopped when the man started to speak. "Welcome, my friends. Thank you all for accepting my invitation to see my newest discovery. I present to you, Skuoro Angelos, the most powerful weapon in the world!" The man gesture to the space below.

The lights turned on and focused on the girl before. She wore a white short-sleeved t-shirt underneath a dark blue short-sleeved jacket with long light blue sleeves, soft light brown trousers over black knee-high military boots, brown gloves with loose cuffs and a fluroscent green charm necklace around her neck. She also had her hair tied up into a neat ponytail leaving some of her hair loose to the front and her bangs clipped using transparent hair clips.

Suddenly, the space was rocked by foot steps, slowly approaching the girl, Skuoro. A lion head emerged from the shadow followed by two more. Then, came it's body and spike covered tail. Skuoro's face was empty. Not one emotion was shown. She calmly removed her blue jacket and tied it around her hips and took out a black cloth. She tied the cloth around her right forearm. "Now, watch as she defeats this horrendous monster." The bald man said again to the crowd as they turned their attention to the girl and monster.

The monster charged and got its razor-sharp claws out, ready to attack Skuoro. She charged at the beast too. As they came closer, the girl pulled her arm back getting ready to punch it. With one touch, the monster flew to the back of the room. The crowd gasped and started to mutter things. "Woah! How did she?", "That's incredible!" and "I'm taking her." was heard all around the room. There was a short pause for the battle as the two tried to catch their breathes. "I bet you're asking how she did that. Well, Skuoro is an elemental E.V.O. with unique abilities," Said the pink eyed man.

The fight continued. Skuoro's eyes flashed orange for a while and her hands were on fire the next. The monster charged her again, this time ramming its head first. The flames on the young girl started to extend to form a flaming whip. She lashed the whips to the lion monster and it was wrapped around its neck. The monster roared in pain as the intense heat burned its fur and flesh. "The first and main ability that she possesses is pyrokinesis," The man continued. Skuoro released the monster and extinguished the fire whip.

The monster rose up and started to charge at her again. Seeing that, she lifted her hands and her eyes glowed dark green. The ground shook violently. Suddenly, the ground below the beast collapsed and so did it. "Her second ability is geokinesis. She also has aerokinesis in which you have seen earlier." The man continued.

Skuoro got up once again this time her eyes glowed white. Her hands started to get covered with ice. Her breath was cold also. She charged at the now helpless monster. The teen jumped and turned the ice in her hands into sharp claws. She landed on top of the beast and punctured its chest using her razor-like weapons. Blood spluttered on her form. The crowd went silent, shocked to see a girl of such a young age, killing something so violently and merciless. "Cyrokinesis is her second most commonly used ability but that's not all that she has."

The young teen stood up from them dead carcass of the animal. She took a deep breathe and held out her hand. Suddenly, her eyes glowed pale green and pale green streaks started to appear along her arm crawling towards her hand. The dead monster's body started to disintegrate and turn into dust. Her eyes and arm reverted back to normal and she staggered a few steps back due to a slight headache. The crowd was astonished at this. "That was amazing and at the same time pretty creepy." Said the boy in the red-orange jacket. The host walked to the front of the balcony.

"So, what will it be for this army of one?"


	2. The Past is the Past

**Teach Me How to Live**

**Chapter 2: The Past is the Past**

**Author`s note: The italic texts means it`s a flashback or a dream.**

High above the clouds, a small jet flew at great speed. Inside was a bald man with bright pink eyes, sitting on one of the seats whilst sipping on his drink. There was also the same girl from the presentation sitting a few seats behind him, staring outside with an emotionless look. It was quiet between them.

After a while, a teenage boy with silvery white hair and ruby-red eyes walked into the cabin and sat next to the girl. "You excited about your new job?" He asked. She kept quiet. The boy looked away. "I guess so." The girl finally spoke. An awkward silence fell between them. "I`m really going to miss you, Skuoro." He said in a sad tone. Skuoro turned to her best friend and placed her hand on his and looked at him. "I`m going to miss you too, Axel." She said and gave him a small smile. The albino`s face lit up after seeing one of his childhood friend`s rare smiles.

"We`re about 15 minutes from our location." Said a teenage boy with lavender purple eyes and slicked back, slightly messy platinum blond hair. He wore a black sleeveless shirt over a white short-sleeved one, dark grey trousers, black gloves and a dark green conductor`s cap. Skuoro frowned at him and turned her attention back to the sky. The blonde and the albino felt sorry and worried towards the young teen. Sorry because she`s been through a harsh life ever since their boss found her and she doesn`t have a single memory about herself and her life before they found her while worried because of what`s going to happen to her once she leaves them.

"Skuoro." The blonde spoke and sat at the seat across her. "Yes." The teen replied. "Can you smile for me as a goodbye gift?" He asked her with a gentle smile on his face. "That would be disobeying my orders and you know what happens if I disobey my orders." She replied as shivers ran down her spine. Thoughts and memories of her punishments started running through her mind.

* * *

_"Bring her in." Said a shadowed figure. Two men dressed in black brought in a young Skuoro, no older that eight, and threw her to the ground. She stopped right in front of the figure. The little girl was covered in bruises and cuts and her clothes stained red with blood. "P-please, sir. I`m so s-sorry for being disobedient. I just wanted to play with my friend. Please don`t hurt him." She begged on her knees to the figure. The figure steeped out from the shadows to reveal the bald, pink-eyed man, smirking at the sight of the terrified child. "It`s not your friend that`s going to be in pain." With that said the two men from before lifted Skuoro by her arms and twisted them._

_**AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_

_The man chuckled at her suffering. He made a gesture to stop and walked towards a flaming torch. Two men carried her to the torch and the bald man engulfed her tiny form into the 100 degree fire._

_**AAAARRRGGHHH! Stop it! Please! IT HURTS!**_

_Tears streamed down her bruised face as she endured the pain she received almost at a daily basis. The pain she received was more than anyone in the society._

_After a while, she was released. The flames on her body extinguished while leaving scars all over her. Her clothes were tattered and slightly torn. Skuoro tried to get up but the injuries on her limbs were too great. The little girl fell on the cold, hard ground. The three men laughed at her situation and walked out the room, leaving her all alone and helpless._

* * *

The blonde and albino frowned. For years they felt sorry for her and hope that someday she would have a chance to live as a normal teenager. The two knows about her secret desire of breaking free of her chains and restrictions. Sadly, all they can do is hope that she can.


End file.
